Manse of the Catlord
Background It is a demi-plane which lies between the Ethereal, Astral, and Prime Material Planes. It is populated by all manner of felines, and cat related creatures. Time is skewed on this plane. Each of the catlord's nine houses vies for supremacy, to have one of its own as king. Rexfelis's manse is extensive and has several parks and gardens, including: The Court of Dappled Sunlight and Pleasant Stretching. Furred humanoids with feline features and tails (some are servants), drink fermented mare's milk (Kummis), eat slivers of fowl, balls of ground raw meat, pickled fish, and smoked shell fish. The court is surrounded by a circular building of stone and logs and other earthy stuff. It seems to spring from the ground. There is a huge statue of a sabretoothed tiger carved from orange feldspar here. There are several jaguars here. There is bathing available elsewhere and clothes are not necessary here. One cat-were game, played in these parks consists of dressing in thick cotton belted tunics and combating human style. These contests include fencing, wrestling, jumping, etc. All of the cats engage in "The Sing" a chorus which is highly appealing to cats and highly appalling to humans. Noble Houses Domesticus, Ocelotus, and Jaguarundis The seventh house of cats is the house of panthers. Royal houses *Primordial domains: House Smilodon and Paleoleo *Ancestral fiefs: Tiger, Lion, Jaguar, and Catamount. *Estates: Leopard, Cheetah, and Lynx Residents of the Catlord's Demesne: Rexfelis: He wears black velvet. He is a keen chess player and first met Gord at the Ship and Crowns in Greyhawk. He convenes a meeting of the Lords of Balance towards the beginning of Come Endless Darkness. see also Monster Manual II, "the Catlord". see also the Manse of the Catlord. Prince Raug: He is a tigerwere who frequents the Catlord's manse; he is the wrestling champ there and has an 18 str, weighing 250 pounds in man form, 500 pounds in tiger form. He passed information through Balance's network. He is of House Panonca and is not enthusiastic. Prince Lurajal: He passed information through Balance's network and is in House Panonca. He is a traitor to the Abyss and covers up. He becomes the Lord of Jaguars and is exiled/ sent on a mission. Prince of the House of Lynx: He wears gray spider silk garb and diamonds. Scion of Smilodons: He is dressed in cloth of gold and wears a necklace of nine huge golden beryls Lord Lowen: He is a lionwere and the Catlord's seneschal. His human form is that of a white haired man with pale skin and colorless eyes. Rauph: the major domo of the palace. Lord Sergetta: Prince of Cheetahs Tirrip: She is a beautiful tawny-haired tiger-were who frequents the Manse of the Catlord. She does live on another plane where tigers are the dominant species. She is the fastest runner in the Manse. She is attracted to and has relations with Gord. Yeeor: He is another cat-were and is the second best wrestling champ at the Catlord's manse.